It's not Stalking, it's 'Observing'
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Yugi says he's only observing Atem, but Yami, Yugi's spirit guide, thinks otherwise. And Atem obviously isn't oblivious to Yugi either. So what happens when Yugi follows Atem into the library... - hints of puzzleshipping.


Yugi pulled the black hoodie of his sweatshirt farther over his head as he followed a figure into the library. The figure, of course, didn't know Yugi was following him, and for a good reason too. The smaller teen with messy tricolor hair had been following his doppelganger for awhile now. But not because he was obsessed over him, no, he just happened to take great interest in his unrelated twin's habit and personality traits. He wanted to compare them to his own to see if characteristically they were the same just as they were almost physically the same.

Was it a little creepy? Maybe. But to Yugi, it was kind of like a game. And Yugi loved to play games, which was something he knew his look alike loved as well.

/Yugi, what are you doing?/ Yami, Yugi's spirit guide, asked inside of Yugi's mind.

Yugi glanced at the spirit who was transparent and floating next to him. He pouted at being caught in the act of following his main interest, Atem.

/Nothing…just checking out some books. What are you doing?/ Yugi mentally conversed with his spirit guide as he continued to follow Atem, while trying not to be too obvious to Yami.

/Tell me Aibou, do you usually go to the library, wearing all black, and scare old ladies while your at it?/ the spirit pointed at two old women who were both giving Yugi strange yet scared looks.

/Uh…not intentionally, no."

Yami shook his head at his charge and looked towards Atem, who was reaching for a book on a high shelf. The teen's shirt rode up slightly, giving Yugi a glimpse of the hardened muscles.

"There's our physical difference…" Yugi muttered to himself, ignoring the stare he was getting from Yami.

/Instead of stalking him…/

/Observing! I am observing him, Yami!/ Yugi corrected.

/Same difference/ Yami replied, /Anyways, why don't you just talk to him. Get to know him that way./

Yugi tapped his fingers against a bookcase while mulling over what his spirit guide suggested. Now he could go and talk to Atem and make a complete fool out of himself and blow any chance of friendship with the teen. Or, he could stay in the shadows and continue to 'observe.'

"Excuse me," a baritone voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts.

Yugi looked up into the crimson eyes that belonged to Atem and felt relived to know that the hood of his sweatshirt was still up, keeping his face shadowed.

/His aura is purple at the moment. He's probably mad that your in his way./ Yami noted absentmindedly.

"Uh…yes?" was the hesitant voice that came out of Yugi's mouth.

Atem's eyes almost instantly shifted to the books that were behind Yugi. Yugi then understood that he was blocking Atem's way. He quickly stepped aside and muttered an apology about being in the way.

"It's cool, you looked deep in thought." Atem said as he began pulling out a book from the shelf to read the title before putting it back, only to grab another one. "I was debating if I should have bothered you or not to be honest."

Yugi blushed under his hood and mentally cursed at Yami for making him space out while they talked. Although the spirit was always telling him he should learn to multitask better.

"Yeah I do that a lot. Most people just tell me to move my ass or something." Yugi shrugged, thinking how true it was.

Atem chuckled and glanced at Yugi before turning his eyes back to the books.

"So, are you here for school work?"

/Yami, shut up, I can hear you laughing./ Yugi thought to his spirit guide as he listened to the spirit roll around with laughter in his soul room.

"Nah, I don't come to library's for that kind of thing." Yugi answered honestly.

Atem smiled and nodded his head a little bit. "Same. I just like to read."

/I know someone else who likes to read for fun…/ Yami chimed with a smirk.

/I know someone who needs to shut up and go in their room!/ Yugi countered.

Yami laughed before he disappeared, his presence in Yugi's mind evaporating as well.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name? I don't think I asked you that before." Atem asked, his eyes now concentrated on Yugi instead of the books.

Yugi shuffled his feet while trying to decide if he should tell Atem his real name, or make up a fake one. But since they were more than likely to meet up like this again with Atem hearing Yugi's voice, Yugi didn't want to make up a fake identity for himself. Good friendships aren't fake, after all.

"Mutou, Yugi," Yugi said with a slight bow.

Yugi watched as Atem's face flashed from curious to shock in a second. He felt Atem grab the end of his hood and pull it down before he had time to protest. Yugi's black, magenta, and gold colored hair stuck out in it's usual star shape, while his amethyst colored eyes instantly brightened from the light that entered them.

"Y-Yugi… oh um…." Atem's cheeks flushed a slight tinge of pink as he looked over the figure in front of him.

Yugi raised his eyebrow at Atem's strange behavior. Unless…Atem somehow knew that Yugi had been observing him for the past week or so…wow awkward.

"We go to the same school, right?" Yugi tried to play dumb in hopes of making things easier for Atem who seemed to be having trouble making words.

Atem nodded slowly, "Yeah…I've seen you in the hallways a lot. We have the same lunch and activity period too."

Yugi inwardly smiled at the fact that maybe he wasn't the only one who had been observing all this time.

"Mmm I've seen your art piece. You done with it?"

"Mada mada." Atem replied with a sheepish grin.

"You'll have to show me it when it's finished," Yugi shifted so that he was even closer to Atem than he was before.

Atem didn't seem to mind at all though. He just stared into Yugi's eyes and gave him a small smile, with a blush still painted on his cheeks.

"Tomorrow," Atem blurted, "I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and started walking backwards. "Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Ja ne."

He turned on his heel and slowly walked out of the aisle. Just as he began to pull his hood up he heard Atem say one last thing.

"Ja ne, Mutou Yugi…"

Yugi, smirking much like Atem, replied, "And hopefully a thousand times more."

* * *

><p>AN -

I guess you could basically say Yugi is in denial about liking Atem and that's why he says he wants to 'observe' Atem. He's seeing if they're compatible by following Atem around and seeing what kind of things he does. And Atem, obviously, is a bit flustered around Yugi. So Atem has a crush on Yugi. And Yami is just there for fun. Him being a spirit guide came from that show on TLC with the lady who can talk to spirits. I forget what it's called, but she says she has a spirit guide, so I thought that would kind of fit for Yami. That way I wouldn't have to include the Millennium puzzle and explain all that.

Translations:

Mada Mada - not yet

Ja ne - see you later


End file.
